092714-KateAcenia
GT: Hello! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Hello. TA: To whom to I owe the pleasure? GT: I'm Acenia! I'm trying to collect information! Sami gave me your handle! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Whose child are you? GT: Scarlet! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Also Rilset! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: I see. Very good. What is it you need, Acenia? GT: I'm putting together an information sheet! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Is it okay if I ask you some personal questions? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: I think so. GT: If you're also a player, you have a title as well, right? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Sylph of Time. GT: Oh wow! What does that let you do? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: A large number of things. GT: You should talk to Merrow! He's a Time player too! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: My primary strength lies with healing, but I am capable of extrapolating the methods with which I heal to allow me to do more general time manipulation. TA: Is he? Send me his handle and I will contact him. GT: aspiringArchon! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: You are certainly excited. GT: New people are exciting! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: It means there's hope, probably! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Or horrible horrible betrayal. But I don't know that yet. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Most everyone seems nice. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: We try to be. TA: Rilset and Nate can be difficult at times, but I think you shouldn't have any problem with Rilset. GT: Sami said your session had lands as well? What was yours? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: The Land of Timber and Clockwork. TA: That land is clean now, though. GT: Clean? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Yes. I spent about 10 years on it doing essentially everything there is to do on it. TA: You would be hard pressed to find any remaining hostile imps there. GT: You seem really on-task! That's good! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: How about your sprite? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Greatcrowrantulasprite. He is a merger of two of my greatest art pieces, a crow mixed with a tarantuala, and a flemish giant rabbit mixed with a stag. TA: The antlers were difficult to get right. GT: Oh wow! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Unfortunately. TA: This created some difficult enemies for us early on. TA: However, they became manageable as we became more powerful. GT: We were warned about that! That's why our parents picked our prototypes for us, mostly. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Oh? GT: Yeah! They came in boxes. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: And what were in those boxes? GT: They were different for everyone. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Of course. TA: But my question still stands. GT: That's another reason I'm making a list! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I don't know either. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Very good. GT: Let see... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Did you have a dream world? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Derse. GT: Ooh! Me too! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: I may join you on it on occasion. GT: Everyone else seemed to be those shell people with the stabbing problems. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: So that would be nice! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: What? TA: Oh. TA: The dersites. GT: What is your Strife Specibus? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Xbowkind GT: Oh wow~ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Yes. TA: I trust you will make this information readilly available to the rest of us? GT: ...Most of it! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: ? TA: What will you be omitting? GT: Something I'm asking later. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: But its because I'm supposed to do some Empress stuff later and I think it might help me... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: And your Modus? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Circular Array List GT: Oooh, that sounds clever! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: It is. TA: Infinite storage, continuous access. GT: And quadrants! For Team-building purposes! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Who is in my quadrants? GT: Yes please. So that if teams must be built again in the future that we can do our best to avoid drama. This information will be kept to myself. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Or maybe shared with Merrow. He is the Condesce's child, so he should know things, too. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I can limit it if you'd like! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: My Moirail is Ryspor, my Kismesis is Seriad. TA: I am not particularly concerned with privacy in this situation. TA: There are ness than 40 of us. TA: less* GT: Really? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Oh wow... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: What? GT: I don't know, I just thought there would be more. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Do you think I should be asking anything else for team-building? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Other information that would be useful for us? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Well, I am currently pursuing a red relationship. GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: But, as of yet it cannot pan out due to external situations. TA: If it works out, I will let you know. GT: Aww, I wish you luck! Yes please! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I was talking with Tethys, one of the ones from our group? And I was thinking it might be interesting to create charms for quadrants. To help those having trouble and pursuing them. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Charms? GT: Right! Like... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Just little bits of magic to help Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: You do magic? GT: I'm a Witch! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Of? GT: Oh. Uhm.. Void! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: I assume your charms are a completely seperate kind of magic. GT: Oh yes! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I think so at least. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Okay. TA: Very good.